


Quiet

by skullfucker



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, This Is STUPID, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, Yandere Oma Kokichi, and bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullfucker/pseuds/skullfucker
Summary: You were his. And he didn't like to share you. The thought of someone coming along and taking you away, just for a talk- it just filled him with incomprehensible thoughts. He was always left with scratching at his arms and aimlessly staring at the photos of you that he had taken. That's what he did when he snuck in your room, after all. Take photos of you while you sleep, kiss your delicate face. Oh-- but he would never hurt you! Never, never! You were his beloved, and hurting you would just be heinous.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> happy belated 2020. 
> 
> crossposted from my wattpad, edited a lot

_Your name was (Y/N) (L/Y). You were the Ultimate '_ H̸̭̲͕̋͜ṣ̵̭̍͋͑̾͝p̷̣̾͒͌̈́͝y̵̰͔̠͑i̴̘t̴͉͛͘ą̵̘̦̺̜͂ř̴͚̳͍̏͋̍ͅt̴̜͓̬̓̃͝ṣ̶̨̻͇̂i̵̩͇̣̾͒̊̈́͑s̶̯̘̘̠̎̓̽ ̷͓͇̹̞͔͐̃̎ _, Officially called the Ultimate ?̷͔̳̪̗͚̾̉̀͠?̴̪̘̮̖͖ &̷̧̖͚̪̋̌́́*̴̅̎͜͝%̵̞͊̌)̶͓͔͍̣̓ͅ!̶̘̓̎̍͊͝&̸̱̥̽͑̇̊̾*̵̺̩́͒̇>̵̧̯̥̠͘>̶̧͓̫͑͗̈́<̵̺͉͉̈́͜͜:̶̗̲͙͎̜͂̃̓͒"̵̺̋̈̽̚. You cared about everyone, really, although you didn't show it. You wanted to show the good in anybody(to a certain extent), but you did tend to keep your distance when it came to someone wanting to be friends._

And yet, there was always this one boy who confused you. Kokichi Ouma.

He was a liar, that was very obvious. He didn't trust anyone in this damned killing game. Prankster.

Until he met you.

...........

"(Y/N)!" A voice called out to you, causing you to snap your head back and look around for the source of the voice. It was Kokichi, of course. It always was in situations like this. "Let's mess with kii-boy!" His cheery voice made its way to your ears. You widened your eyes, and turned away shyly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kokichi, I can't. I promised Shuichi that I'd spend time with him today." You gave him a sad, forgiving smile. Anger flashed in his face, and he stomped his foot childishly, gripping onto your arm.

"But you're supposed to spend time with _me!_ " He tugged harshly. "You're so mean to me! I thought we were friends..!" He pulled away from you and began to scream and shout, crocodile tears flooding from his eyes, snot out of his nose. Even though you knew this fit was just a facade, you could sense a hint of.. truthfulness to it. So you jumped back and quickly stammered out your reply,

"N-no-! K-kokichi, we can hang out afterwards- I-i promise!!"

You watched as he wiped his eyes and smiled, throwing his arms behind his head. "Okay, (Y/N)! I feel better now. You better hang out with me, or else I'll take you away from everyone!" He snickered and smirked, "But that's a lie. I'd never hurt you!" With that being said, he skipped off. His words left you in a daze, and you rubbed your forehead, sighing. He was always so confusing to you..

But he meant no harm, _right?_

..................

It was nice hanging out with Shuichi. He was actually really nice, despite him being so shy and timid.

"Wait, (Y/N)-! I have something to tell you." Shuichi's voice rang in your ears. You were just about to leave, but you craned your head and hummed softly, tilting your head in confusion,

"Yes?" You replied to him, taking note of his sudden odd behaviour.

"Its.. about Kokichi," He began, turning away, setting his hand on his chin. "He's been acting strange, I've seen him sneak out at night to your dorm," He turned back to you, sweat dripping off his brow. "I'm afraid he might be planning your murder." Upon seeing your somewhat betrayed expression, Shuichi felt a cold feeling coat his body. "N-No! I don't mean it like that-- I'm just-"

You blinked and shook your head in disbelief, moving your hand to your forehead. "It's fine, Shuichi," you parted your lips with a sigh, "But.. That's impossible. He can't even get in my dorm, it's always locked and didn't Monokuma say that you can't pick the lock..?" You looked over at Shuichi with doubt covering your face. You knew he was a detective and he would never lie to you about that, but you wanted to give Shuichi the benefit of the doubt.

"H-he did pick the lock, though," Concern and urgency was laced in his voice, "I saw him with my own eyes, (Y/N). I understand if you don't believe me, but it's the truth." 

You stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. Of course that was possible but Kokichi never really meant any harm, he always played harmless pranks and gags. Though some of them did seem a bit hurtful to some. Hey, wait.. "How did you see him? Wait- how did you see him sneak out of my dorm, Shuichi? Shouldn't you have been in your own dorm?"

"..." He didn't say anything. Instead he looked away from you. "Just watch out for Kokichi, okay? Please don't spend time with him, _alone._ " With those last words, Shuichi turned his heel and walked off.

...............

" _Kokichi!_ I have neither sex NOR gender! I do identify as a male, but please, stop asking about my genitals!" Kiibo's voice rang in your ears as you walked into the dining hall. Freezing in place, you swallowed thickly. All eyes were on you, but they quickly looked away, but not without a certain dictators voice snapping you out of your thoughts.

Before you knew it, Kokichi was clinging to your side. "Finally you're here! Kiiboy was getting soooo boring with his repetitive replies! C'mon, let's go play! I have a perfect game!" He tugged at your sleeve and attempted to drag you out of the dining hall.

"Uhm.. Kokichi- If you don't mind.. Er... I need- to eat?" Your voice squeaked out your reply, a nervous smile on your face. as you pointed at your half-eaten food.

Kokichi did not look amused at your answer He quirked a brow and opened his mouth to retort, but he then let go of your arm and turned his heel, digging it into the floor and leaving without another word.

.............

Kokichi didn't understand how you made him feel. You made him feel so happy. You detected his lies from a mile away, but you didn't hate him for it. Though you were sometimes creeped out by his antics, you didn't mind being around him. In fact, it was almost as if you LIKED his company! How weird is that? But he shouldn't be jumping to conclusions, you might just be trying to get close to him to murder him. Regardless of this fact, Kokichi decided one thing:

You were his. And he didn't like to share you. The thought of someone coming along and taking you away, just for a talk- it just filled him with incomprehensible thoughts. He was always left with scratching at his arms and aimlessly staring at the photos of you that he had taken. That's what he did when he snuck in your room, after all. Take photos of you while you sleep, kiss your delicate face. He would never hurt you! Never, never! You were his beloved, and hurting you would just be henious.

And one day, you'll just be with _him._ Nobody else would ever see you again. It would be you and Kokichi.

Just you and Him.

................

Lately, Kokichi has been acting strange. Around other people, he'd stay quiet and stare at you. Just you. Of course people noticed. Shuichi noticed but never commented, but you would notice him sending a spiteful glare toward Kokichi. Only one person spoke up about it.

"Hey! You! Kokichi, you little fuckin' creep, could you tone down the creepy?!" Miu was, surprisingly, the one to speak up. Her snarky tone and scrunched up face made it very clear that this exhange was creeping her out. To the max.

Kokichi grunted in response and covered his ears momentarily. "Oowww... You talk so loud, I think my ears are bleeding.." He began, letting out an innocent whimper. "That's probably why you're a worthless dumpster, I guess.. All you're good for is screaming useless things that nobody cares about. " At that moment, all eyes were on him. He put on a childish facade, bottom lip trembling. "I-i just wanted to look at how beautiful they are!! Y-you guys are so MEAN!!" Followed by a loud scream and strings of sobs. A few groans were heard, some of what were strings of insults to the short dictator.

"Kokichi," (Y/N)'s heavenly voice snapped him out of his fit of sobs, and he turned to face them, staring directly at their face. He put on a cute little facade, smiling innocently.

"Yes, my beloved~?" The sentence came out as a purr and Kokichi was pretty sure he heard Tenko gag.

"..I find it endearing that you find me attractive but, it IS starting to creep me out with how much you stare at me so.. could you maybe, stop?" It seemed that they tried to put it as lightly as they possibly could, but it may of came off as aloof or demanding to Kokichi.

This actually surprised Kokichi, as they normally let him act anyway he wanted to. So he furrowed his eyebrows together and puffed out his cheeks before huffing. "Nope! Sorry! I'm gonna stare at you until you accept my love, (Y/N)-chan!"

" _And you'll learn to love me forever."_

....................

"Hey, _Kokichi!_ " A voice yelled out to the small male, causing him to quickly crank his body around. "I heard (Y/N) and Shuichi talking. And I've seen it for myself.." The persons voice was laced with venom.

"Are you planning to Kill them? I've seen you sneak in." Purple hues stared back at Kokichi, and he could almost feel himself snap. He let out a laugh, and threw his arms behind his head.

"Silly Momo-chan! When i find someone i like, I'll do anything to get them to notice me." His arms went back to his sides. "Even hurt them." A large grin plastered on his face, and before the tall male could react, he skipped away gee-fully.

.................

_**"A body has been discovered! Please report to The Ultimate ?̷͔̳̪̗͚̾̉̀͠?̴̪̘̮̖͖ &̷̧̖͚̪̋̌́́*̴̅̎͜͝%̵̞͊̌)̶͓͔͍̣̓ͅ!̶̘̓̎̍͊͝&̸̱̥̽͑̇̊̾*̵̺̩́͒̇>̵̧̯̥̠͘>̶̧͓̫͑͗̈́<̵̺͉͉̈́͜͜:̶̗̲͙͎̜͂̃̓͒"̵̺̋̈̽̚ ̷͓͇̹̞͔͐̃̎ room, (Y/N) (L/N)!"** _

Kaito couldn't believe his eyes. There your body was, hanging from the ceiling by your wrists. You had been stripped down from your clothing.

You looked so afraid and betrayed.

The monokuma file stated that your heart had been ripped out, K's carved into your skin and- you had been.. sexually assaulted.

Kaito knew exactly who did it.

....................

Kokichi.

Kokichi Ouma was the blackened.

"I did it out of love, You idiots! Something that _you_ probably wouldn't even begin to understand. And that's not a lie. I loved them. And they were mine. They belonged to me and me only," Everyone stayed quiet.

His execution was nothing short of what you would expect.

"And we'll be together forever and _ever and ever and ever_ soon enough..."

He had been locked in an iron cage, sitting in the middle with that same damned smile on his face, unwavering. His innocent eyes wandered around the cage, feigning confusion. A loud sound of metal scraping against metal resonated around him. Large, sharp blades scratched and sliced through the thick, irons rods. Kokichi's eyes screwed shut, but they opened quickly upon realising that he was not dead. Most of the cage had been sliced and laid at his feet, but he was still alive and breathing, unharmed.

"Monokuma! I'm supposed to be dead. Is this some kind of cop-out? Cause I think this is bullsh-"

Then the top of the cage fell on him.

  
.........

_"Hey, (Y/N)-chan!~ I missed you so much.. Now we're finally here together, forever. Nobody can ever, ever get in the way of our love..."_

_"You're stuck with me..."_

_"_ **_Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever."_**

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i think i just have an obsession with yanderes. of course i would never condone these actions, though. also this is.. REALLY shitty. Like really, really shitty, cause i originally wrote it in 2018


End file.
